1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing apparatus and a printing system and in particular, to a printing apparatus and a printing system which stores a printing job in a storage section of the printing apparatus and performs printing of the printing job when a printing instruction by a user is accepted.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been known a remote printing technique in which a printing job having a printing time-period is stored in a storage section of a printing apparatus and then printing is started when a user carries out a printing instruction of the printing job to the printing apparatus. The printing apparatus deletes the printing job from the storage section when the printing time-period of the printing job elapses (expires). In the recent years, the printing apparatus as described above is widely used with the popularization of public wireless LAN service. For example, the printing job is stored, in advance, in the printing apparatus of a public facility such as a railroad station, an airport, etc., and thereby making it possible for the user to obtain a printed matter of the printing job there.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2008-205533 discloses the printing apparatus as described above. In Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2008-205533, it is disclosed that a job is registered in the storage section of a printer, judgment is performed as to whether or not the job registered is stored for a certain period of time, and the job is deleted from the storage section in a case that the job is stored for the certain period of time. Further, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2008-205533 discloses that an image data of the job to be deleted is transmitted, before the deletion of the job from the storage section, to an address corresponding to a user of the job via an e-mail (electronic mail) to prevent loss of the image data.
However, there is generated a problem in the conventional printing apparatus described above such that the image data is not always successfully transmitted depending on a transmission mode. For example, in a case that data amount (data size) attachable to the e-mail is limited and that the data amount of the image data attached exceeds the limit, the image data can not be transmitted. Therefore, there is scope to improve the technique for preventing the loss of the image data registered in the printing apparatus.
The present teaching has been made in order to solve the problem as described above, an object of which is to provide a printing apparatus and a printing system which appropriately prevents loss of an image data registered in the printing apparatus.